


秋叶落了满地

by KephisosSailor



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KephisosSailor/pseuds/KephisosSailor
Summary: 冬天太冷了，想回到秋天
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 2





	秋叶落了满地

“明天我们去看银杏吧。”  
留宿的庄吾——或者现在该叫他时王——撑起上半身，试图叫醒装睡的盖茨，和他一起在深夜11点兴奋地讨论休息日去哪里。  
以防激起他更多的说话欲望，盖茨闭口不应。庄吾戳了戳他的脸颊，又晃晃肩膀。盖茨只好把他的手腕扣到中间。  
“有什么好看的，快睡觉。”  
庄吾在两人的被窝里蹬腿，把好不容易积攒起的热量又放掉了，盖茨用骨折的腿压在他腿上，勒令他安安分分。  
“秋天都快过去了，再不看叶子就要掉光了嘛……”  
他扭来扭去，试图拱进体育生的怀抱里，盖茨不由怀疑他的没话找话又是一种阴谋。  
“现在睡觉明天就陪你。”  
时王果然想一出是一出，又或者是这句话安抚到了他，褐色的脑袋像毛绒玩具一样安静地躺在枕头上，一起一伏。  
盖茨迷迷糊糊地数他睫毛留下的影子。夏天的事情带走了从小做的那个梦，却在梦里带来了更多不知真假的记忆。  
比如他在河边对庄吾大吼大叫，原本的庄吾不曾在他面前哭泣，这回同样瞪着眼睛，强熬着泪水和他讲道理，但那个盖茨继续骂他。  
盖茨有点看不下去了，因为时王推开他跑掉，而他低头待在原地，大概在后悔。  
好吧，也许除了多叫“庄吾”，他还应该更加耐心地接受庄吾的想法。  
当然这些记忆也不都是如此苦涩，他们也曾在晚上一起拆掉生日会的彩带，寿星鬼鬼祟祟地往他身上凑，这点真是哪里都没变。  
时王问能不能给他一个礼物，挂着彩色碎片的头发下的眼睛在剩下的烛光中亮晶晶，返回2018的战士当然不会为仇敌准备银色的指环。不过他心知肚明时王想要的礼物只有一个，那时大概他们的关系不错、那天大概他心情也不错——两个不错之中，盖茨拈掉时王头上的碎片，给了他一个轻柔的吻。  
于是在一侧旁观的18岁明光院盖茨不禁疑惑，这次的生日庄吾还会只要一个吻吗？  
换言之，事情的发生究竟是时间上的必然还是根据情形在不断变化。  
然而没等他想明白平行宇宙的终极问题，梦境又变幻到世界毁灭日的早上，常磐庄吾少有的比他起的更早，站在水池前，看着镜子。  
水珠从他略显苍白的脸颊滑下，钻进领子里，那一定很冰。2068的战士对窗外的场景倒是镇定不少，又或者早有打算，从后面拍了拍同伴的肩膀。  
苍白的常磐庄吾在看到他的时候便露出笑容，好像也在对看到这段记忆的盖茨笑。  
“Geiz，一会你们先走吧，我要和叔公说两句话。”  
盖茨点点头，这件事并不影响他心里的计划，所以先下了楼。  
庄吾看着盖茨，脸上的笑容一点都没收敛，而现在的盖茨看着他只能叹气。  
这种事前不久就发生过一次，和世界是否毁灭无关、和有没有能力守护也无关，盖茨庆幸是他更快一步，让时王有机会创造现在。  
不过这一次的未来，他们会一起开创。  
“盖茨，庄吾——”  
母亲做好早饭的声音将他叫醒，庄吾和睡前一样老实地窝在他怀里，没有早起甚至没有被叫醒。  
他忍不住捏住梦里微笑的脸颊，庄吾鼻子呼出的热气打湿了他的虎口，于是他向上移了一点，捏住他的鼻子。  
不一会儿，庄吾的脸涨红了，挣扎着张开嘴呼吸，一双无力的手试图抓住盖茨的手腕。  
盖茨松手：“起来了，庄吾。”  
庄吾的眼睛还闭着，嘟囔：“盖茨好恶劣。”  
“谁叫你不起来，闹钟都响过两轮了。”  
其实他自己也没听见，一手揽着热乎乎的庄吾，一手划掉闹钟提醒。  
明光院盖茨有良好的、不赖床的习惯，只是这个习惯会在和庄吾一起睡时失效。为了保持自己在母亲那的信誉，他捏捏又快睡着的常磐庄吾。  
“再不起就没有银杏看了。”  
果不其然庄吾立刻睁开了眼，挣扎地看看他，又在床铺里蹬腿。  
两个男人，大早上，盖茨可不想在腿好之前擦枪走火，索性掀开被子。  
“好冷！”  
庄吾打了个哆嗦，不过看银杏本就是他昨晚不睡觉还要央着盖茨答应的事，去晚了，休息日的人群会把地面踩得一团糟，他们就没得看了。  
他倒要感谢盖茨早早把他叫起，理智是一回事，情感又是另一回事。在盖茨的房间在盖茨怀里醒来，他的眼睛转了转，仗着自己腿好，跨到盖茨腰上。  
“喂，庄吾！”  
只见这人压在自己身上却嘟起嘴巴，一副受欺负的表情，盖茨忘了要责备他什么——情侣间亲亲抱抱好像是极为普通的事。  
他叹气，勾过庄吾的脖子，手指摩挲杂乱的短发，没有如庄吾所愿的轻柔地吻他，而是叼住下唇，将那块软肉放进齿间摩擦威胁，无视了舔舐他的求饶的舌头。  
时王嘟着红肿的嘴，比起委屈，有更多的不满，所幸楼下的母亲又叫了声他俩，这次庄吾听见了，将盖茨也拉了起来。  
他一定是在心里编排着盖茨的小气吝啬，故意用舌头舔舔尚有牙印的下唇，又在盖茨面前解开睡衣扣子。  
“我先去洗漱。”防止他想出什么让两人中午才能起床的主意，盖茨连蹦带跳地逃进浴室。  
母亲在餐桌旁问了问他们今天的计划，随后在擦头发的庄吾进来时与两人告别。  
饭后，由腿脚方便的常磐庄吾系上围裙洗碗，发小对这里熟的就像自己家，叮呤咣啷一通令人心惊肉跳的收拾，便笑眯眯让盖茨坐上轮椅一起出门。  
晴天少云，微风送来湿润空气，街上已铺了零散落叶，被扫到角落。  
庄吾推着他过了马路，有一搭没一搭地聊着万圣节的装扮，救世主想起月读的贞子装扮，不由得背后一阵凉意，时王却咯咯笑说想扮幽灵。  
庄吾绝对是哪壶不开提哪壶，明明胆子没大到哪儿去，却在欺负自己上显得尤为勇敢。  
不仅如此，他还变本加厉地感叹想看盖茨扮狼人。  
“你知道吧，就是那种会在满月时‘嗷呜——’一声失去理智的凶兽。”  
仗着坐轮椅的盖茨捏不住他的嘴巴，继续说：“乱砸东西的样子和摔我的盖茨很像。”  
等红灯时，他在盖茨脑后用双手比了对狗耳朵。  
“woof，woof”  
于是周末日上街的人群看见一个年轻人摇着轮椅，气喘吁吁地追赶前面跑得飞快的同伴。  
庄吾主动停下，假装弯下腰喘气，让对方有机会勒住他的脖子，在盖茨用力前，指着拐角的街道说：“Geiz，快看。”  
盖茨越过他的肩膀，岔路口是一片银杏叶铺成的金黄街道，细风吹过，叶子像雨点一样飘下。  
被他恐吓过的庄吾乖乖推轮椅，时王从他头顶捡下一片掉落的树叶，举在他眼前。  
“这片好完整。”  
盖茨伸手接过，不一会儿便替他收了五六片，抓的两手都是。  
“我们这样，好像老爷爷。”  
“哼，到时候不知道是谁坐在轮椅上。”  
庄吾弯下腰贴在他耳边说话：“那盖茨也要给我推轮椅。”  
“肯定比你推的好。”  
“真——的嘛？”  
庄吾有意拖长声音，深吸一口气推着轮椅狂奔起来。  
“喂喂喂，停下——！”  
不顾盖茨慌张的叫声，散开的银杏叶从他两侧飘过，轮子疯狂的转动吓跑了前面的行人。  
会不会被盖茨揍是之后的事情，现在是常磐庄吾的快乐时间。


End file.
